The size, type and location of motions within structures (e.g., operating machinery) may provide an indication as to the relative health of the structure and may be used for predictive maintenance of the structure. One technique for analyzing moving components involves sensing motion (i.e., displacement, vibration and/or acceleration) of one or more of the components on the structures.
Many different types of instruments and systems have been developed for both monitoring and nondestructively testing structures, materials, devices and machines used for manufacturing processes. As examples, nondestructive testing is done on moving parts within machines that are used in refineries, power generators, aircraft, oil platforms, paper mills, and structures (bridges, cranes, etc.) in order to monitor the condition of those items.
Sensors have also been used for quality control in manufacturing operations and in research applications involving moving composite structures (e.g., those machines as fiberglass, reinforced plastics and advanced aerospace materials). In addition, sensors have been used as an effective indirect method for monitoring tool condition in machining operations.